


About Love

by Senowolf



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Peter Parker, Crying, Cute Wade, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Feel Like I Could Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Peter Is Beautiful, Peter is an asshole, Protective Wade, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Sex, Time Skips, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, peter cries, wade is beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He started to cry. Sobs wracking his body through the very core of his being. His eyes were red a blurred, making sight impossible, but he could feel strong, independent arms wrapping him up. Could feel a chin on his head and lips moving against his scalp. He could hear Wade’s deep, yet oddly young voice pleading with him.</i><br/> <br/><i>“Baby Boy please don’t cry. Please Peter don’t cry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Baby. Please just stop crying, God. It’s killing me. Please Baby Boy, don’t cry.”</i></p>
<p>  <i>Peter only cried harder. His fists clenched into the material of Wade’s suit, damn near ripping it open with his strength. Peter wanted to wrap his hands around Wade’s neck and beg him to make him forget the guilt, to forget the pain, forget his own name. But the other part wanted to push Wade away from him and remember he was unfixable. That he was broken infinitely and could never be saved. He’s said that once, that he could be saved. But even Peter knew that deep down he couldn’t be. Or maybe it was the other side of Peter that was saying that, the dark, cruel side of Peter. Either way, his emotions were mixed at the current moment.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Falling Out Of The Hands Of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> **We're Falling Out Of The Hands Of Reason..**
> 
> **Falling Like Stars,  
>  Burning Up In The Atmosphere..  
> We’re Like Colliding Opposites,**
> 
> **In The Grasp Of Chaos..  
>  Wanton Hands Of Need Wrap Around Our Hearts..  
> Around Shoulders, Thighs, Hips, And Throats..  
> In The Abyss Of Heat, Passion, And Desire..**
> 
> **Only Then,  
>  Do We Realize How Far We’ve Fallen..**
> 
> **Fallen From Reason,  
>  And Into The Hands Of Reality..**
> 
>    
> The poem up there is mine so please don't steal. This was inspired by Creature13's beautiful work of art found [here](http://creature13.deviantart.com/art/190814-aboutlove-476740992)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fells the sparks.

The first time Peter felt it was when he and Wade had just finished a normal, roundabout patrol of the city. The only trouble they had was an amateur robber, or “cat burglar” as Wade had called him. He had been trying to rob a little electronics store but when the alarms went off he grabbed a bunch of stuff and ran for it.

Peter managed to return everything and explain to the police that the crook was hanging upside down a few alleys away.

They had been getting ready to finally call it a night, but before Wade could jump off into a dumpster like usual, Peter had called to him and asked him to wait.

“Hey Wade?” Peter asked while coming over to the Mercenary who was standing on the edge of the building.

“I-I need to do something real quick. It’s only fair, I-I mean, you did it first and I think I trust you enough.. You have been clean for over six months..” Peter stated quietly while he gathered the courage to speak to Wade once more.

Wade waited patiently, twiddling his thumbs, an obvious smirk forming through his mask. Peter’s clothed hands reached up and into the collar of his suit when he spoke again, his voice quivering.

“Don’t speak until I’m done Wade, please.” Peter said softly.

He slid his long, agile, gloved fingers to the back of his neck and tugged up slowly on the lip of the mask. It came up slowly with his fingers, revealing new skin and dark brown hair with every second. It made a deep sound of approval resonate from Wade’s chest, but he didn’t comment anything like he usually would.

The mask sprung up against his hand as the elasticity pulled the stretched spandex together. When he finally got it off, Peter’s hair was messy, but fluffy like always. He looked like the exact epitome of _‘adorable’_.

“...M-My name is Peter… Peter Parker.” He said to Wade, whose mouth was hanging loosely in what looked like awe. 

Wade walked closer, inspecting the wonderful visage in front of him. Peter was absolutely beautiful, and he was gonna let him know about it.

“Damn it, Baby-Boy.” Wade smiled widely through his mask.

“Nothing, no one, can compare to how beautiful thou is.” Wade held out his right hand, bringing his left to press against his chest for extra effect.

“Ehe, getting our Shakespeare-ian on I see?” Peter chuckled at the Merc who only laughed in response.

“Yeah, I am pretty damn fine with that stuff. Maybe.... no never mind.” Wade trailed off, nodding to no one in particular as he thought to himself.

Peter let a small smile pull at his lips as he watched Wade differ with himself.

“Well, I’m gonna head home, okay?” Peter said while turning away and readying himself to web himself out.

“Wait! Uh-” Wade stammered.

The younger man turned around and waited for Wade to talk to him. He was slightly shocked to see that the Merc had pulled his own mask off now.

“We should, hang out some time. Without our masks and stuff.” Wade mumbled, scratching his head.

Peter’s heart fluttered at that idea and he smiled hugely. 

“Yeah, okay. That sounds like fun. Tomorrow night? After patrol?” He asked with excitement filled eyes.

Wade’s eyes filled with something like hope, but then it was replaced by excitement and something dark.

“That sounds absolutely, peacheliciously, fantabulous Petey!” Wade smiled, showing brilliant white teeth. His brown eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Well, see you tomorrow then, Wade.”

*** * ***

“So where do you want to go then?” Wade asked from where he was leaning against a brick wall, face hidden under a custom made hood that shouted _‘DEADPOOL’_ in all it’s blood red brilliance.

Peter buried his hands in his sweater pockets and shrugged. He had been really looking forward to tonight for some reason and he was trying hard to dissuade his mind of the fact that maybe it was because he had really wanted to see Wade again. 

“Well I know this really good Mexican Restaurant up town. S’a little bit out of the pocket, but I’m set for life-uh not that that matters right now, or anymore.” Wade’s hands came up in front of him, waving around as he tried to excuse his previous choice of words. 

Peter fought with a frown, knowing very well why and how Wade was set for life. He had killed people. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people for money. The young man shivered at the mental image of Wade standing atop a huge pile of bodies, blood dripping from his suite while he smiled grimly. 

_‘Come Peter, come with me.’_ He imagined how dark and provocative Wade’s voice would be.

He felt something dark and decrepit stir in his abdomen. It was making him feel weird. Then the image of Wade came back and he felt it surge inside him. Peter didn’t know what it was, but he was sure that if the older man asked him that, he would go with him. Even if Peter would be absolutely full of rage and madness, he heard something inside of him telling himself that he would never refuse going with Wade. Even if he was standing on a pile of hundreds of bodies.

“Peter!” 

The brunette jumped, his knees and body bending so he was in a protective stance. His brown eyes were wide and still a little dazed but they were quick to focus on Wade’s worried face. The man had his hands up like he was dealing with a scared animal and his eyes were full of concern. There was a hint of caution in Wade’s movements as he stepped closer. Peter hadn’t registered how close Wade had gotten until now. He must have came closer while he was having that episode.

“Petey? You okay?” Wade smiled but it quickly faded into concern.

When Wade took another step towards Peter, the brunette stepped back, much to the hurt that flashed across the other man’s scarred face.

“Oh, sorry. Um, well this is awkward I guess. Listen, I’ll go. I’ll just go-“

The fog in Peter’s brain finally seemed to clear and before he could stop himself, he gasped in fear and had managed to shoot a web at Wade. The larger man tensed at the feeling, his shoulders visibly coiling up out of habit.

“W-Wait, Wade I’m sorry. It wasn’t you I swear, I just..” Peter paused and debated on telling Wade what he’d seen. He decided against it but soon regretted it as something settled in his stomach, making him feel gross.

“I just zoned out for a moment. Please don’t leave. I swear to the deepest pits of hell it isn’t you.” Peter pled. 

Wade turned and looked at the hero, his face in a frown that quickly turned into a full blown smile that showed his perfect pearly white teeth. Followed by a signature comment.

“Do you always wear your web shooters? Even in normal dress?” Wade chuckled when Peter sighed a laugh, thankful that Wade was being himself again and wasn’t hurt anymore.

But even Peter knew that, although Wade didn’t show it, he was still hurting and on edge. The way he moved after that little slip proved everything. He seemed to watch how he moved around Peter as they started walking off in some direction to somewhere. 

“Where are we going Wade?” Peter asked after a while of silence, save for the sound of cars and other pedestrians.

“Oh just a place I go by myself every now and then. It’s owned by a very close friend of mine, Vanessa if you must know her name. She’s perfect. Beautiful. She was actually the first person I showed this _thing_ to.” He raised his hand--after pointing to himself--looking like he was gonna ruffle Peter’s already messy hair, but then seeming to think better of it. 

He instead shoved his scarred hand in his pocket. Followed by his other hand. Peter on the other hand was struggling with Wade’s words. He thought that Wade was a _‘go it alone’_ kind of guy. He thought that he was the first one, since Wade became Deadpool, to actually peak into his shell and see him for who he is now and not who he was. He thought….. He thought wrong.

A frown plastered itself on his face as they turned at a red-light. Peter reached up and pulled his own hood over his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket, followed by his headphones. He pretended to not notice Wade as he looked at him curiously. Tried to ignore when Wade sighed quietly in defeat mixed hurt. 

Peter felt guilty but he ignored that too as he put his earbuds in his ears and went into his music app. He scrolled and scrolled, looking for the right kind of music.

_Halsey_   
_Green Day_   
_Sia_   
_Shinedown_   
_Troye Sivan_

He smiled lightly at the next one. No one, not anyone needed to know this publicly, but he listened to One Direction. Yes call him a baby but hey, he would rather listen to them rather than Justin Bieber who actually wrote a song called baby. And maybe that was a bunch of codswallop and maybe he had that song buried under many, many, more songs. Yes maybe he did.

Peter thumbed past them though, he paused on one artist. 

_Hailee Stienfeld_

He went blank faced before pulling up the artist’s albums. There was only one album, “Haiz” was the one he’d gotten after listening to the whole thing on youtube. It was technically an EP but whatever. He automatically tapped on “Hell Nos And Headphones” and then started to think, the music aiding him in that sense.

_‘Seems like everybody here is speakin' different languages_   
_With that green prescription file_   
_Blowin' up their faces’_

Peter looked down at his and Wade’s feet. The older man took much bigger strides than himself, so he was left taking two to match every one of Wade’s. The other man was humming quietly to himself, some song about a _‘morning angel’_ or something like that. But Peter couldn’t hear that because he was too busy listening to his own music. 

_‘And they all look me up and down like I'm the fucking new kid_   
_But I saw the sun rise on this town way before you did_   
_And they're all skiing in the powder room_   
_Making love to Jack and Jameson_   
_But I'll stick with hell no's and headphones’_

Thoughts of Wade entered his mind then, like a flood. Like _THE_ flood. Images of their past patrols flew by in his mind. Like the time Wade had purposely pretended they were a cosplaying couple. Two guys with guns had gotten grossed out because Wade had cornered a very nervous looking Peter and full ground himself against him. With a nearly pornographic moan, right before Wade and Peter had jumped them. Then there was that other time when Wade had faked an erection and an orgasm so he could dislocate his hip. Peter blushed under his hood—which he tugged down lower over his face—and wondered why in the hell he was thinking of all the times that had had sexual tendencies. 

_‘Cause all of my friends are leaving soon_   
_To find them, themselves another round_   
_But I'll be here in this stranger's room_   
_Just for now (just for now)_   
_Yeah, I'll stick with hell no's and headphones_   
_Don't want another drink_   
_I just, just wanna be alone_   
_No, I don't care 'bout what you think_   
_I'm going home_   
_Yeah, I'll stick with hell no's and headphones’_

His hood suddenly disappeared from his head, pulling him from his thoughts with a small cuss, much to Wade’s enjoyment. His blush deepened when he looked up to see Wade’s bright smile shining down at him in the dark.

“Hey now Baby-Boy, calm down. I just wanted you to know to stop walking ‘cause we’re here.” Wade smirked, his thumb pointing behind him to a sign that hung fancily from a metal girder that was designed to look like vines.

“ _Vanessa’s Italia_ , said formally, or just Vanessa’s Italy, or whatever you call italian stuff….” Wade trailed off with a finger to his lips as he thought in deep concentration.

“Well anyway, that doesn’t matter. Let's go!” Wade smiled and held the door open for Peter.

It smelled delicious. That much was sure. But then Peter’s big brown puppy eyes fixed on the woman behind the counter, his breath knocked out of his chest. She was gorgeous. Her nose had a beautiful curve, like her eyebrows. Her jaw was relatively sharp and she had long curly black hair with bleached ends. She rolled her eyes when Wade started dancing to imaginary music, his hips swaying in an otherwise seductive way. 

A scowl twisted Peter’s face as he watched Wade run behind the counter and hug _Vanessa_. She smacked at the man, shouting some expletives before laughing and hugging him back while he swung her around. Peter yanked his hood back over his head before he stomped over to the booth farthest from the pay-up counter and sat.

They must have noticed because a second later, Peter heard a soft chuckle.

“Who’s the kid? Robber? This some form of punishment for the poor baby?” Vanessa asked rather blunt and straight to the point.

“Oh, Peter? No, just-wait did you call him baby? Because he’s _My Baby_. My Baby-Boy. And no this isn’t punishment. This is just me and a friend? alley? We’re Hanging out.” Wade talked, his voice coming closer to Peter who was busy staring daggers into the table.

He felt immense jealousy, which he tried to shove into the pits of hell or somewhere else other than in his system. Wade’s waist appeared on the other side of the table along with his hands that folded on the table top.

 _‘What the shit Parker!? Get it together, he’s a friend, you have to share him. Woah! Wait, where did that just come from?’_ Peter thought with a deepening blush heating up his face. 

Peter groaned, burying his face in the crook of his arm before Wade could inspect him. He could hear Wade sigh softly from across the table. The younger man sighed himself before finally sitting up, after he of course heard _Vanessa_ , come over to take their orders.

“So Wade, normal?” She asked, over polite.

“Yes Ma’am! Now, what do you want Sweetums?” Wade smiled while leaning forward, much too close for comfort.

Peter stared at Wade from across the table like he could just reach over and strangle the life out of him. At least then he’d have a little while by himself before he came back to life.

 _‘Of course you could just leave…’_ Peter’s mind supplied lightly.

The teen stomped that idea out after a moment of pondering, also because Vanessa was now looking at him in waiting.

“What about you Ruggrat.” She asked in a slightly irritated tone.

“I don’t know. Whatever he’s getting I guess.” Peter mumbled, his full eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

“Okay then. It’ll be about fifteen minutes. I’ll bring out some breadsticks-”

“The cheese filled ones, with marinara sauce!” Wade blurted suddenly. His eyes were big and brown and resembled a puppy’s.

“Yes Wade, I know. Now talk to him instead of talking to me. He’s your date tonight, not me.” 

Those words hit Peter right in the chest. He was helpless to wonder now as to how many women Wade had actually been with. More importantly was, why did he care what Wade did? It’s not like they were entitled to each other for anything. Were they? They weren’t friends or anything, or were they now? Peter tilted his head down and looked away from Wade as Vanessa did indeed walk away. He blinked his stinging eyes so that he could at least not have to worry about Wade seeing him with red rimmed eyes. However, he messed up when he sniffed. 

One of Wade’s hands moved to lift at his hood, in which Peter just batted his scarred hand away and turned sideways in his booth.

“You alright, Petey?” Wade’s voice was soft, calming.

“M’fine.” He replied before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his headphones. 

And okay so maybe he felt like little more than an asshole when he put the buds in his ears and pushed the speaker button on the left cord so the music started up again.

_‘Twenty-seven blocks ago_   
_I didn't even say goodbye_   
_People blowin' up my phone_   
_Askin' me if I'm alright’_

_‘Damn you Peter, what are you doing to yourself huh? What are you doing. First you get your girlfriend killed…. And now.. Now what. What are you getting into?’_ Peter felt his nose sting as memories of Gwen flickered past his eyes. 

She had been so very important to him, had been his anchor when he needed her the most. And now she was dead. Because of him.

Peter bit his tongue to keep himself from making any unnecessary sounds of pain caused by his fucked up past. His eyes were shut, making it harder to lose the image of Gwen falling.. Harder to block out the sound her skull made as it cracked against the cement ground.

_‘And they're sending pictures, kissing on each other, like wasted_   
_And on top on that, they're sending videos of them naked_   
_But you know I don't judge what's on your tongue_   
_Yeah, I know you're having fun_   
_But I'll stick with hell nos and headphones’_

After a while, he started to calm down, started to relax. Instead of Gwen, his mind slowly started to fill with a different voice, a different face. He smiled as memories of Wade leaked into his mind. He reopened his eyes and looked over to Wade’s side of the table to see him doodling on a napkin. So very like him.

Peter took out one earbud and slowly leant across the table to take the pen in Wade’s fingers from him. The older man met Peter’s eyes, probably surprised that he was still attempting communication.

“What’d you make?” Peter asked while scanning the napkin.

He saw a picture of a spider, sitting in the dead center of a very well drawn web. A web that had Deadpool’s mask weaved into it. He smirked at that.

“Yeah, you kind of just left me defenseless… Tell me, do you always leave your Dames on the end of a string? Or in your case, a web? Pretty rude if you ask me but hey, none of my business right?” Wade asked with a very serious, yet devious face.

Peter chuckled before replying. “Nope, just you Wade.”

The words never felt more true.

They both laughed, sounding like a couple that just got together. 

“Well you better be hungry Boy Wonder, cause Wade doesn’t eat light. Just remember you asked for the same thing.” Vanessa’s voice made them look up to see two hot, steaming plates.

She set them down, taking a fifty dollar bill from Wade, and then went back into the kitchen. She remerged a minute later, dressed in normal clothes.

“Make sure to lock up before you leave Wade. And don’t forget like last time okay? Anyway, see you two later.” Vanessa waved over her shoulder before walking out of the little restaraunt.

They were left in an eery silence that had the sound of cars sounding like sirens in their loudness.

“Well can we just skip the awkward silence and eat now. I’m literally starving. I know how it feels to starve, it sucks.” Wade said from his side.

Peter sighed in relief, “I’ll take your word for it.”

He looked down at his plate and picked up his fork. He poked at the food found there. It smelled amazing, but he was just genuinely curious as to what it was he was going to be eating. 

“What uhm, what is this exactly?” He asked quietly.

“Hm? Ohm-” Wade was already eating but he paused to swallow.

“This,” Wade pointed with his fork, “is Ravioli in Spinach Alfredo sauce along with some finely chopped tomato. Why? You Spinach intolerant or something?” 

“No, no. I was just wondering what it was.”

It was true. Peter stabbed a ravioli with his fork and popped it into his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he filled the small restaurant with a moan, which he regretted the minute it slipped out. He swallowed his mouthful and blushed, his hand coming to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

“Woah there Petey, you kiss your Aunt with that mouth? Very naughty you must be.” Wade tutted.

“I am not!” Peter blurted, his face going even darker.

“Sure, sure. Just saying, some people might take advantage of that. They’d have to go through me first of course.”

“Thanks…..?” 

“Listen I’m just looking out for you. I mean you have a very beautiful voice if I must say, I just don’t want you to get jumped. I mean you are Spider-Man and all but you’re still a kid. So just, stay safe for me would you?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded slowly. At first he’d wanted to retort that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but then he realized that Wade was simply worried for him.

“Alrighty then. Well let’s eat so we can get home before midnight shall we? You know, she never did bring us those breadsticks. Dumb butt..” The scarred man pouted before taking another large bite of his food.

“Not as dumb as you Wade.” Peter smiled.

“Hey.. Well at least I’m your own type of dumb. Just me.” Wade stated proudly.

“Yup. Just you.” The teen said, blocking the questioning voice in the back of his head that was screaming at him.

It asked only one thing.

_‘What are you doing Parker?’_


	2. Falling Like Stars, Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What the hell…. What is happening!?” Peter cried as he ripped his hand away from his mouth and took off in the opposite direction of Wade._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“What is going on! I-I-I don’t understand!?” Peter shouted as he yanked his mask on and shot a web to carry himself far from the rooftop._
> 
>  
> 
> _Tears started to bubble over in his eyes, darkening the red of his mask. He sniffed loudly as he headed back to his apartment._
> 
>  
> 
> _He was full on crying by the time he reached his window. As to why he was crying, he had no idea. His breathing was coming in short, little gasps. Whatever the reason, it wouldn’t stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are just barely over 1k words each but if I had added anymore to them they would have sucked, majorly. So heres this.

The second time Peter felt it was when he and Wade were laying on a rooftop in New York. It was completely unexpected and horribly intense, but pleasant almost.. They weren’t doing anything in particular. They were just star gazing and watching the airplanes pass by overhead. 

Peter’s head was parallel to Wade’s own and he had his mask pulled up so he could see clearly. Wade had his all the way off and was chuckling at something Peter had said.

“That’s actually kind of funny, Wade.” Peter sighed with a small smile playing at his lips.

It had been almost a year since he and Wade had teamed up. It was also almost a year since Wade stopped taking missions and killing people for money. He had struggled a lot in the beginning. Killing a rapist and nearly chopping up a gang of kids who decided it was okay to beat up an old man for the paper in his wallet.

All in all, things had been going smoothly. At first, Peter had been completely annoyed with Wade at his side. Telling him off whenever he tried to settle the word “Friends” between them because for some reason it always bothered Peter to be near the older man. Now however he felt totally at peace. He also didn’t have his mask on, so that was definitely a sign of trust and friendship.

“Yeah, well I think I’m fucking hilarious. And Adorable, don’t forget adorable.” Wade said while looking at Peter who lay on his left.

“I think adorable can be earned.” Peter said.

“Really? I think I look-” Wade stopped himself.

“Shit.” He said before sitting up and putting his head in his hands. 

Peter craned his head back to look back at Wade who was muttering to himself now. He caught some of the words and he immediately sat up.

“Stupid, so stupid! **_You’re worthless._** _And ugly, don’t forget ugly. That is important!_ Uhg-Shut up! **_No, we do what we want!_** _We like hurting ourselves don’t we?_ ” Wade’s voice changed from his own, to something low pitched and scary, to something in between those.

Peter hurried so he was in front of Wade and grabbed his face up in his hands, holding him and shaking him softly.

“Wade? Wade shhh, no that’s not true. Come on Wade, snap out of it. Hey, Wade look at me. Look at me.” Peter cooed, his big brown doe eyes filled with concern that hadn’t been there before.

Wade listened to him, his own brown eyes tortured and filled with hurt and guilt. It made Peter’s heart ache. He looked lost, and he still muttered in those voices, but it was dying out. Peter pulled Wade into his chest when he was back to being himself. His eyes didn’t change though, which was the main reason Peter pulled him in.

“None of that was true. I don’t care how many people you’ve killed or-or hurt. You’re different now. You’re not the same person as before. You’re okay now..” Peter whispered against Wade’s strong but now slumped shoulder.

“I’m exactly those things Pete. I’m not a monster now, but how long will it take for this, this facade to shatter? How long till the beast inside me claws it’s way out and turns this, all this good into an explosion of blood and death? How long?” Wade whimpered, sounding horrifyingly vulnerable.

“Till however long you need me to guide you, Wade. I’ll never stop helping you to right yourself. I promise.” Peter said quietly.

Wade pulled away and his eyes were half lidded and tired looking. “I’m sorry Peter, but not even you can keep the monsters away for long. They always find a way back in.” 

Peter mulled that thought over. It was true but he didn’t want to believe it.

“I can try. I _will_ , try.” He said firmly.

Wade sighed heavily, it sounded like a dying breath with it’s weight.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Wade whispered.

It was so soft that Peter was happy to have his heightened senses so he could catch it. 

“Oh Wade.” Peter said, his voice soft and like honey.

“Not you, I can’t hurt you. And if those monsters come out at the wrong time, I could… I don’t like the thoughts of what I could do.” Wade croaked, his voice breaking in multiple spots.

Wade suddenly stood, grabbing his mask and turning away from Peter, who was quick to stand up. He watched as Wade rubbed a hand up his face and over his scalp. He took barely a step towards Wade before the other male turned and walked straight to him. Peter didn’t have any time to react as Wade took his soft skinned chin between his thumb and forefinger, and pushed his mask the rest of the way off. No time as he felt Wade’s interestingly textured lips press firmly against his own.

His eyes closed, and then shot open wide as Wade’s lips moved against his own. He couldn’t get his arms to move, couldn’t move in general. Peter inhaled sharply, then relaxed. His eyes slipped shut as he started to kiss back. A sort of ravenous hunger started to build up in his belly, but before it could burst, Wade pulled away. He was staring wide eyed at Peter, like he was burned with a wrought iron. Peter was in a daze, like a deer in the headlights.

He seemed to come to, all to late though it seemed because he just saw Wade’s head disappearing over the ledge of the rooftop.

“Wade!” He called out, all too late.

He panted in confusion, his brows scrunching up as he recalled what just happened. His hand came up to his lips a moment later. His fingertips ghosted over his plump bottom lip, remembering the lips that were on them just seconds ago.

“What the hell…. What is happening!?” Peter cried as he ripped his hand away from his mouth and took off in the opposite direction of Wade.

“What is going on! I-I-I don’t understand!?” Peter shouted as he yanked his mask on and shot a web to carry himself far from the rooftop. 

Tears started to bubble over in his eyes, darkening the red of his mask. He sniffed loudly as he headed back to his apartment. 

He was full on crying by the time he reached his window. As to why he was crying, he had no idea. His breathing was coming in short, little gasps. Whatever the reason, it wouldn’t stop. 

_I don’t, don’t understand-I don’t get it Wade!_ He would shout into his dark apartment building.

He eventually made his way into the bathroom where he dry retched in the toilet. He felt so sick on the inside, it was affecting his physical self. After that, he had just sat on the cold bathroom tile, trying not to feel. But that’s what being human meant, so he cried himself to sleep.

*******

He didn’t see Wade for a long few weeks after that, and to be honest, he didn’t know what he’d do if he did see him again. His emotions were mixed at the moment. Peter didn’t know how to feel right then.

And of course there always had to be that moment when things get stirred up even worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short, and possibly a bit quick paced, but it has been a year or so now in the story....


	3. We're Colliding Opposites, In The Grasp Of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Take my hand,” Wade sang while taking Peter’s right hand into his own._
> 
> _“Take my whole life, too..” Peter’s heart shattered right then as Wade pressed the flat of his hand down against his strong chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this. I literally did. I'm a sap. When you read this hopefully you won't blame me.
> 
> Anyway, please read on and realize you have a heart. :')

The third time Peter felt something, well. Third times a charm right? 

Wrong.

*** * ***

“Uhrg! Dammit Wade! You can’t resort to killing people whenever I get a love tap!” Peter shouted at the Merc who had ripped his mask off his head in seething anger.

“That was no fucking love tap Peter, that was a Goddamned knife going for your spine.” Wade contradicted angrily. His face was scarily calm but his voice and tense posture told that he was barely hanging on to his control.

“I can handle myself just fine.” Peter growled under his breath, ripping his own mask off.

“Well it sure as hell didn’t look like it!” Wade yelled suddenly, his face disturbingly raw and open.

It was a look that made the hairs on Peter’s neck stand up on end.

“Yeah, I don’t need a babysitter either! I can do things on my own now! I’m not a little kid but it seems as if you still are!? You couldn’t have just knocked him out, of course you killed him, that’s all you ever seem to resort to! If this has to do with the other night-”

“This has _everything_ to do with that night! But you seem to be forgetting something Peter Parker, **_I heal_**. You don’t! I don’t need that kind of blood on my hands, I have enough if you can’t tell. If he had stabbed you, you would have been paralyzed, or worse. He could have forgotten about your back and gone straight for your neck. Then you would have become comatose or better yet, dead! And I can’t-” Wade stopped himself, his brown eyes wide. 

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed roughly. His eyes were red and glistening now, it made Peter cringe in on himself. 

“I-I can’t lose you Peter.. No-Not you..” Wade whispered, his voice cracking.

There was a pause. It was long and nearly quiet except the sound of cars driving by far below. They were on one of the bigger skyscrapers, so they could fight in peace. Guess they never thought that it would be like this.

“When I didn’t say anything, or show any signs of life those last few weeks. I was trying to sort my shit out. I kissed you Peter. I-I didn’t know what the hell that meant. I sure as hell didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did anyways. I guess tonight just meant I finally figured it all out.” Wade whispered in the dark space.

Peter gasped and clutched his chest like he’d been shot with something. His eyes went huge as Wade’s words registered in his mind. He had never thought in a million years that he would be put in this position. Never thought he’d have to question everything, he had thought about this before when Wade first kissed him. But he had buried those feelings before they became a problem. Now though, now he didn’t know how to react.

_‘Nice one Parker.’_

Before he could stop himself he was shouting helplessly.

“Wha-What does that mean Wade!? What does this mean!? What does it mean?” Peter cried, falling to his knees which he brought to his chest.

He started to cry. Sobs wracking his body through the very core of his being. His eyes were red a blurred, making sight impossible, but he could feel strong, independent arms wrapping him up. Could feel a chin on his head and lips moving against his scalp. He could hear Wade’s deep, yet oddly young voice pleading with him.

“Baby-Boy please don’t cry. Please Peter don’t cry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Baby. Please just stop crying, God. It’s killing me. Please Baby-Boy, don’t cry.”

Peter only cried harder. His fists clenched into the material of Wade’s suit, damn near ripping it open with his strength. Peter wanted to wrap his hands around Wade’s neck and beg him to make him forget the guilt, to forget the pain, forget his own name. But the other part wanted to push Wade away from him and remember he was unfixable. That he was broken infinitely and could never be saved. He’s said that once, that he could be saved. But even Peter knew that deep down he couldn’t be. Or maybe it was the other side of Peter that was saying that, the dark, cruel side of Peter. Either way, his emotions were mixed at the current moment.

Peter had calmed down a bit by now, tiredness weakening his resolve. He realized then that Wade’s arms were holding him, but not forcing him to stay. He also heard his own voice. It was weak and vulnerable as it chanted, _I hate you, I-I hate you,_ in a broken pattern that cracked and shook.

Peter shook his head which he buried against Wade’s chest, the words didn’t stop but he didn’t mean them. Not really. His lips trembled and he tried his best to shut himself up by biting his tongue. That only resulted in the strong metallic taste of blood. It dribbled out of his mouth seconds after.

“Please.” 

Peter didn’t understand what Wade was asking for. He swallowed the growing wave of pain in his throat and then shoved himself back from Wade who easily let go. Peter noticed that Wade was crying too. His face remained slack, but his jaw was clenched and his eyes were red. He looked defeated. Completely and utterly defeated. Wade never looks defeated.

The younger man gulped for a breath and then turned away, walking to the ledge of the building, mask in hand.

“….Why?” He asked after a long moment.

No answer. Or not yet at least.

“Why what?” Wade asked in return.

“Why, why do I feel like this? Why did you have to-” Peter paused, then took in a shaking breath. 

“Why did you have to ruin this. Why did I let you ruin this. Why did I ruin us?” He asked, his eyes looking so beautiful even though they were red and puffy.

Wade released a breath, it was quivering but was back to sounding more normal. Less vulnerable.

“Wade, we can’t work together anymore. I, I can’t allow whatever this is to progress. I’m sorry, I do, like you but we can’t.” When Peter turned around to look back at him, he noticed that Wade was staring at him, his face was slack and closed off now. 

Wade nodded curtly, looking down and away. Peter could have sworn he saw a tear fall to the ground, but he didn’t ask. Even though every bone and sinew in his body was screaming at him to hold the Merc. 

Wade took a step towards Peter, making him step back in fear. Wade’s brow furrowed a bit, then relaxed. He opened his features and let his emotions through freely now. Peter’s heart broke just a little more at the sight. He grimaced when Wade smiled, tears spilling over his scarred skin, glistening on their way down his face.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in.” Wade sang softly, his voice like velvet and making Peter’s chest burn.

“But I can't help falling in love with you..” Peter backed up, away from Wade, so he stood on the rooftop ledge. 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?” Wade continued, taking slow steps toward Peter.

The brunette’s chin shook, his lips trembling hard. Wade just kept coming closer, and Peter couldn’t force himself to jump. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..”

Wade was now beside him, the same height as him, even though he wasn’t on the ledge. He stepped up onto the ledge, staring lovingly down at Peter who was wide eyed and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Wade took his mask from him and put it in one of his many pockets, then continued.

“Take my hand,” Wade sang while taking Peter’s right hand into his own. 

“Take my whole life, too..” Peter’s heart shattered right then as Wade pressed the flat of his hand down against his strong chest. 

He felt the heavy, strong beat of Wade’s heart under his palm. It hurt, and stabbed deep into the depths of his soul. Peter sobbed as Wade pressed his own, large hand against the fabric of his suit. Wade’s free hand was wrapped around Peter’s hand that was still pressed to his chest. Peter met Wade’s stare and swallowed thickly.

“For I can't help falling in love with you.” Wade whispered with finality. 

“W-Wade, I-I, I’m sorry-” Peter cried, not caring as he pulled his hand away from Wade’s chest.

He threw his arms around Wade’s neck and pressed his tear wet lips to the Merc’s. Wade didn’t move for a moment, but after Peter started making his movements desperate, he reciprocated. Wade slipped his large, beefy arms around Peter’s gymnast built waist and pulled him flush against his body. Muscles rippled against muscle. Teeth grazed uncomfortably against one another in their hunger for each other. 

Peter was the first one to pull away, Wade’s teeth nibbling on his bottom lip before letting him go. But Peter only took him in closer, his forehead coming to rest against Wade’s. 

“Let’s go back to my place.. Please Wade.” He whispered before trailing his lips over Wade’s sharp jawline and up to his ear.

“Okay.” Was all Wade could say at the moment.

“Hold on to me. Don’t let go.” Peter said, pulling Wade up into his arms so that he could wrap his thighs around Peter’s slim waist.

“Dammit Baby-Boy.” Wade growled.

Peter laughed. What a light sound it was, like a young bird in the evening after it found it’s true love.

“I love you Peter..” Wade whispered as they tumbled over the ledge of rationality and started falling into the abyss of heat, passion, and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So That was that. Enjoy it? 
> 
> The next chapter will be the sex. Haha, so yeah that chapter might take a while because I haven't written smut in forever so I'm going to take my time writing it. Anyway if you liked it maybe drop a comment and hit that kudos tab. 
> 
> To those of you who have already kudosed- ***crisp high five*** to those who have left a comment, ***crisp ten***

**Author's Note:**

> **So the next chapter will be about the progress of their "friendship." ANYWAY WHAT DID YOU THINK?**
> 
> **Also, please, please, PLEASE, point out any mistakes you see! Anyway thanks and love you till the next chapter and back!**


End file.
